Beast Talk
by Faux Fox
Summary: Videl learns the truth and runs. In the forest she has a conversation with an unusual creature. A/U Oneshot


_*This story is AU. It is unrelated to any of my other stories. I do not know where some of these things come from.*_

 **Disclaimer:** This is a nonprofit fanfiction. I do not own Dragonball Z.

The 16 year old girl was running. She just had to get away. She'd flown her jetcopter out as far as she could until the fuel ran out. After she landed, she'd ran into the forest in the afternoon sun. The full moon still hung in the sky from the earlier eclipse.

Nearly an hour of running later, she entered into a long meadow in the woods. Looking up, she skidded to a sudden halt. On the other side of the meadow was a creature like she had never seen before. A giant ape sat on it's haunches staring up at the full moon. It's tail made lazy half circles back and forth through the grasses. The shorts it wore seemed oddly out of place.

As the girl took a step back, her foot landed on a dry, brittle branch. It broke with a loud snap. The apes head swung around towards the sound. Terrified the girl looked up into it's red eyes.

Frozen in abject fear, she couldn't make her body move as the ape leaned over and reached out a hand. It wrapped it's large fingers around her and gently lifted the shaking girl towards it's face as it sat back.

Gulping she closed her eyes and thought of her coming death in it's giant maw. She felt the air blow past her as the creature held her to it's nose and took deep sniffs.

 _'This is it.'_ She thought as she awaited her doom.

What she was not expecting was a loud, deep rumbling voice. "Videl."

Shocked, she snapped her eyes open and to the ape.

It tilted it's head to the side and regarded her. "I won't hurt you, Videl."

Still stunned, she barely managed to choke out words. "H-how...how do you know my name?"

The ape laughed a deep laugh. "I know you, Videl."

She shook her head in denial. She'd never seen a giant ape like this before.

Carefully the ape moved her towards it's shoulder before slowly letting her go. "Sit and watch the moon with me, Videl."

Realizing the creature meant her no harm, the girl slowly relaxed. Sitting down on the furry hide she looked up at the full moon that was heading towards the horizon.

The apes deep voice vibrated her whole body when it spoke again. "Why are you way out here, Videl?"

She let out a huge sigh. "I had to run. I had to get away."

The threat of sobs tinted her voice. "I just found out that my whole life is a lie. That my Dad lied to the world. That he lied to me. A whole seven years of a lie."

She stared up at the moon for several long minutes. "What are my friends going to think when they hear? I'm going to lose them. I don't have many real friends to lose. Just Erasa and Sharpner. And maybe Gohan. I've only known him for a few months, but he's acted like a real friend to me, not caring about my Dad. I'm going to lose them all."

She heaved a choked sob. "It's going to be all over the news, soon. Someone apparently found some satellite tapes of the Cell Games that showed the whole thing. The Chief, he...he's a good friend. He found out and called me in to tell me. He seemed so relieved when I didn't know the truth and vowed to help me as much as he can."

She fisted her hands into the fur on the Apes neck, then buried her face between them. Tears disappeared into the mass of fur. She sat like that for a little while.

Pulling herself back straight, she patted the damp fur back into place. "Sorry about that. I just can't stop crying right now."

The ape gave out a rumble. "It's alright. You can cry on me anytime."

Videl gave out a small laugh. "Yeah, because I've seen a giant ape before. I'm not likely to again."

Another rumble. "It's more likely than you think."

She ran her fingers through the dense fur. "You know, I watched it. It was the little boy that was there. He's the one who really killed that monster. He's the real hero. But then at the end, when the light cleared and Cell was gone, the boy turned dark and fell from the sky."

Another sob broke free from her. "I don't think he made it. I think he gave his life for us all, just like the golden man who fought Cell before him."

"Yes, his father died." The apes voice sounded sad. "The boy lived, though. He still lives with knowing he made a mistake and his father sacrificed himself to correct it."

Videl frowned. "I don't think he made a mistake. He was a little boy doing the job of a man. The fate of the world was on his shoulders. Things happen. He should be proud of himself for saving us."

The ape gave a light, sorrowful laugh. "That's what those who know him say. I guess coming from an outsider it must be true."

Videl leaned against the furry neck. "I wonder where they got those powers. I wish I could do half of what they did."

Another soft rumble shook her. "You could learn some of it, but not all. The golden warriors there were not of this world. An alien blood raced through their veins."

Videl sighed. "I knew they couldn't be human. It was just so fantastic."

She stared up at the moon in silence for a good bit. It was very low on the horizon. "I wonder what the boy is doing now."

A giant hand reached up for her. She cautiously stepped onto it and was lowered to the ground.

The ape looked at her with it's large red eyes. "He's watching the full moon. He always watches the full moon now that it is back."

Videl looked up at the giant ape curiously. "How do you know?"

The moon sunk below the horizon and the ape began to morph and shift and shrink.

The girl stepped back with eyes wide, watching as a crouching human form took shape.

She let out a shocked gasp as the figure stood. He was clad only in shorts like the giant ape had been. His tail waved slowly behind him. "Gohan."

He gave her a crooked smile and scratched the back of his head. "Eh, I know because I always watch the moon."

He walked towards her and she took a step back. "I won't hurt you, Videl. You are my friend. I'll be there for you if you need me."

Tears began to flow down her face again. She step forward and pounded on his chest. "Why? Why did you let my father do it?"

He gently grabbed her hands. "I was severely injured and we had other things that needed done to correct Cell's damage. By the time we found out, it was to late."

Videl leaned forward and laid her head on his bare chest, sobbing. He released her hands and wrapped his arms around her.

Her voice was choked again. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I'm sorry for my father's lies. I'm sorry I was so mean."

He stroked circles on her back. "Shh. It's alright. I don't hold anything against you."

Videl let out a small laugh. "You're to kind hearted, Gohan."

He gave her a gentle squeeze. "You haven't run screaming, so I'm satisfied."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling him closer. "I could stand here like this forever."

Gohan leaned down and brushed his lips over her ear. "You can if you want. I'd like that, too."

She smiled and looked up into his obsidian eyes. "Yes. I'd like that."


End file.
